


If the Chair Fits

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [44]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Butlers, Card Games, Chairs, Character Study, Computers, Control, Drama, Duelling, Emotions, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Kings & Queens, Loyalty, Massage, Master/Servant, Politics, Protectiveness, Robots, Royalty, Science Fiction, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Sebastian will discipline those who falsely declare themselves the “King.”
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	If the Chair Fits

If the Chair Fits

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

Sebastian will discipline those who falsely declare themselves the “King.”

* * *

One can gather much about a person from the chair that person sits on.

A good chair is sturdy and exclusive as its user. Put your feet up. Relax. If you paid full price for a state-of-the-art Goha Corporation model, receive a hell of a massage.

But a bad chair is a guillotine unto sophistication. A gateway to darkness. Bad chairs – the stumps, the stools, the plastic and metal folding chairs – accept any. A stack of them could unbalance and collapse, like the aimless masses without Goha’s leadership. A body without bones.

How askew the troupe of reprobates valued Kaizo, the plebeian saddle.

Going over the footage in Haven’s computers, Ohdo Yuga’s inception of Rush Duels had caused the gears to turn toward a larger, disturbing pattern: The number of charlatans either wanting to become “King” or brazenly avouching the title was increasing.

Invaders of the throne!

Sebastian could not stand for Ohdo Yuga, Kamijo Tatsuhisa, or Kirishima Roa besmirching that office with their fraudulent claims to royalty.

One can gather much more about a person from the chair that selects its master. The chair which only permits the chosen ruler, an exalted force, to dwell upon its seat.

Nail-sama’s derrière carried such a force, weighed by his gifted mind. Only Nail-sama deserved such power!

He is the rightful King. Therefore, I am the King of Chairs. I am King of the Ottoman Empire!

“M-my word! W-what is this b-burning?” I implore cordially.

Emotion?

Emotions are a hindrance.

A butler must buttle.

These children were playing a game of thrones.

It’s time I taught them where they sat in the world.


End file.
